Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-6q^{4}+4q^{3})(3q^{3})$
Solution: First use the distributive property. $ - 6 q^4 (3 q^3) + 4 q^3 (3 q^3) $ Simplify. $-18q^{7}+12q^{6}$